Not So Innocent
by Angel Es Moi
Summary: Shelle fic, set in Junior Yr of high school-Shawn comes back from boarding school, and Belle is there to set him straight.
1. Chapter One: Back Home

A/N: This is a Shelle story that I started a LONG time ago...I'm talkin' over two year ago...I just recently rediscovered it and started to write again...  
  
**Prelude**  
  
_This fanfic starts a long time ago, when Belle and Shawn were juniors in high school. Belle had never gone to boarding school, but Shawn had from the age of 9. When they were younger they had been unseperable, but they had gradually lost touch in the last seven years. Now Shawn is back for high school, unknown to Belle._  
  
Chapter One  
  
Belle Black sat at her seat in homeroom, her legs propped up on the seat in front of her so no one would take it. She wore a pair of dark denim low rise jeans and a white lace top. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she had a big smile on her face. Finally, she was back in school! Summer was cool, but a lot of her friends had gone to camps and such for most of the summer, leaving Belle with a lot of time to herself. Mimi walked into the room and Belle waved, pulling her legs off the seat. "Mimi! Over here!"  
  
"Hey Belle! Isn't this awesome, we are finally out of Sophomore Hell! Now we can't be picked on cause we are underclassmen!"  
  
"Yeah Meems…now we're gonna be making fun of all the lil kids ourselves!!" Belle replied with a laugh.   
  
Mimi sat down, just as the bell rang. She rolled her eyes, facing the teacher.  
  
"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Perez. I'll be your homeroom teacher, and also, for some of you, your Spanish teacher. Now, I'm going to take role than pass out your schedules."  
  
The roll call went smoothly, and as the teacher passed out the schedules Mimi turned back to Belle. "I saw the cutest guy in the hall when I was coming in today!"  
  
"That's great Mimi…good luck on the new conquest!" Belle replied, rolling her eyes. Mimi saw new cute guys every day it seemed. The teacher handed her her schedule:  
  
7:55-8:15: Homeroom  
  
8:20-9:15: Anatomy Honors  
  
9:20-10:20: English III Honors  
  
10:25-11:30: Physical Fitness  
  
11:30-12:15: Lunch  
  
12:20-1:05: French III  
  
1:10-2:05: Algebra II Honors  
  
2:10-3:15: Drama  
  
"Hmm…this is a pretty good schedule." Belle said to herself. "What to we both have Meems?" she asked, handing her schedule to her friend.  
  
"Homeroom…Duh…Lunch and French."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"anyway, about this guy Belle" Mimi continued as Belle inwardly groaned. Here we go again, she thought. "He is so cute! But he seems a little standoffish, ya know? He was all decked out in the 'I'm to cool for you' look, leather jacket, the works. But, wow…it works for him"  
  
The bell rang and they gathered their books, heading out into the hall. They said their goodbyes, and as Belle turned the corner she ran flat into someone. "sorry." She said, grabbing some papers that she had dropped.   
  
"Why don't you watch where you are going." The guy said, picking up her Chemistry book and shoving it at her.  
  
"Gee, and why don't you get an attitude check?" She replied hostily, a scowl forming on her face. But, looking up at him, the scowl froze on her face. This had to be the guy Mimi had been talking about; he was so cute! Belle quickly blinked. "If you'll excuse me, you are in my way"  
  
"Oh, wouldn't want to make you late." He moved out of the way, and she brushed past him. Well, he might be cute, but he was a jerk.  
  
Shawn Brady shook his head. The girl had looked so familiar, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She was quite cute, he would admit, but she was just too prep squad. But, there was something about her that attracted him to her. Looked like he already had a plan for his first day back.  
  
"I can't believe we have to dress out for gym on the first day!" Belle mumbled to herself as she changed into a pair of gray shorts and her navy blue panther's top. She hadn't expected to have to dress out for PE, so she was wearing her cheerleading practice clothes. The tank top was dark navy blue with a white panther on the front and "Salem High Cheerleading".  
  
After tying her shoes Belle headed out to the gym bleachers. Phillip was already sitting there, surrounded by 5 or 6 girls. He spotted Belle and waved her over. A few girls looked back at her jealously. Belle just rolled her eyes. "Hey Phil-makin' new friends already?" she teased him. He just rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Yeah. These lovely ladies were just telling me how much they admire my basketball skills."  
  
Belle snorted a laugh. "Skills? Boy, I could so beat your behind at basketball!"  
  
"Right princess. You may be perfect at everything else, but I am the king of basketball!" he gloated, and a few of the girls nodded their heads in agreement. Oh, it was so on now.  
  
"Yeah right. Keep dreaming, but I guess there is only one way to prove that I am the best"  
  
"And that would be?" Phillip prompted her.  
  
"You wanna play a game of one on one?" she challenged, raising her eyebrows at him.  
  
Phillip nodded. Some of the girls stalked off. Belle just smiled. They probably thought she was manipulating Phillip, trying to get him for herself. But that was so not the case. Her and Phillip had been friends for as long as she could remember…and that was all they would be.  
  
Shawn watched with a group of guys as Phillip and the blond girl he had met before went out on the court. He still needed to find out her name.  
  
"She is not trying to play b-ball against Phillip." One of the guys commented with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, she's got to be crazy."  
  
'Well, she is the princess…you know she'll go for the win" one of the guys interjected.  
  
"What do you mean, princess?" Shawn asked casually.  
  
"She's miss perfect, good grades, good attitude-"  
  
"Good looks" one of the other guys interjected with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah." another guy continued, "She's got it all. She's the Princess of the school"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but what's her real name?" Shawn asked, but the coach interrupted them. He had some boring announcements to make, so Shawn just settled back in his seat and watched the game.  
  
Just 5 minutes into the game, Belle could hear the cheering begin. "You realize we've become a show for the whole class?" Belle asked, trying to steal the ball from Phillip.  
  
"Yeah, well, we are attention getters" He tried to dodge left but Belle expertly grabbed the ball, charging away from him towards the hoop.  
  
"Not fair!" He whined, chasing after her.  
  
"Life's not fair" she shot back as she made a lay-up.  
  
"Go B-Baby!" someone yelled from the stands. She looked over to see Jason Welles and a few of the other guys she was friends with clapping. She smiled, caught the ball, then tossed it to Phillip.  
  
"For your sake we'll play Make it Take it" she said.  
  
"Always so generous Belle?" Phillip replied sarcastically. She just smirked back.  
  
They played for almost the whole class period, the score 21-19 in favor of Belle. "Ha!" Belle said as the teacher called them together to make some final announcements before letting the class go.  
  
"Oh, we are so on for a rematch!"  
  
"Right Phil. Don't be a sore loser!" Belle replied, punching him jokingly in the arm. "Just admit to yourself that I'm the best, and all will be good!"  
  
"and the Princess beats King Kiriakas!" Jason said, putting his arm around Belle. She shrugged it off, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Whatever happened to just bowing to royalty, not touching them?" she replied.  
  
"Why don't we just settle for a kiss on the hand?" Jason asked her, smirking.  
  
"Ew no." Belle looked at the other guys and spotted him. The guy from earlier. And he was staring at her. She scowled in his direction quickly, causing him to blink. She turned back to the guys. "so, who's that new guy over there."  
  
"Come on Belle…don't tell me you don't recognize him." Phillip said. She stared at him blankly. "Oh man, you really are a ditz, aren't you?"  
  
"What?" Belle said, utterly confused. Was she supposed to recognize him? She didn't think she had ever met him before. "Who is he?"  
  
"I'll give you one hint: the third musketeer."  
  
"Shawn?!" she exclaimed, "since when did he become such a jackass?"  
  
"Obviously, he became one in the 7 years he was away." Phillip responded. Belle turned around and walked towards the Shawn.  
  
"So, you couldn't resist my charm from earlier?" he asked her smugly.  
  
"No actually, I came up to see if you were taking home EC this year. I've heard that they teach manners there too. And honestly, I think you need them. I didn't know Neanderthals could be so crude." she shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oh…Barbie has a brain for comebacks it seems" Shawn said challengingly((ia/n: is that even a word?/i))  
  
"Yeah, and Barbie also has enough sense to tell you that if you mess with her she'll get you back, cause she knows where you live."   
  
"What?" He asked. "Doll, you're delusional. You don't even know who I am."  
  
"Bullshit Brady. I know who you are, I know where you live, and I know you have a teddy bear that's named Billy." She crossed her arms over her chest, smiling smugly.  
  
"What the hell?" Then he realized. "Wait? Could it be? Little Miss Belle Black all grown up?"  
  
"You got that right.. All grown up,,,and if you know what's best for you, you won't run into me in the hall again." With that she turned, heading to the locker room.  
  
When the bell rang, Belle head to the cafeteria, meeting Chloe and Mimi on the way. "Mimi, I found out who that guy you were drooling over was"  
  
"Really? How did you find out? Who is he?"  
  
"You remember me telling you about my ole best friend? Shawn Brady?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"That's him. Its amazing how someone can turn into suck a jackass during their years away from home. Goes to show you how environment effects child development."  
  
"Love you too Belle." He said, coming up behind them.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure. After all, what is there that isn't lovable about me?" she replied, batting her eyelashes jokingly.  
  
"Well, let me see…your pompous, overbearing attitude isn't a turn on. And those clothes, they scream 'look at me, my daddy's rich and buys me eveything I want.'"  
  
Belle rolled her eyes, and looked to Mimi. "See," she said, pointing at Shawn, "childhood development issues in living color."  
  
At lunch, Belle sat in-between Phillip and Chloe. Mimi sat herself right next to Shawn, who sat directly in front of Belle. Jason sat next to him.   
  
Belle rolled her eyes, looking over at Mimi. She was practically drooling over Shawn. "so, Shawn, you want to go to go to DotCom this afternoon? Or maybe I could show you around town." She offered.  
  
"Sorry. I don't like to be seen in public with chubbies like you." He replied snidely. Belle's jaw dropped. Mimi quickly excused herself from the table.   
  
"Shawn. Courtyard. Now." Belle said through clenched teeth, getting up.  
  
"Ohh, the princess is summoning me, how could I ever go against her wishes?" He got up, and followed her outside.  
  
Once Chloe got over the shock she had about the comment, she laughed. The fire between Shawn and Belle was amazing. "I wouldn't be surprised if they got together."  
  
"Yeah, Belle's just gonna have to kick him into shape first." Phillip said, shaking his head, "I thought they taught boarding school kids some manners."  
  
"I guess not." Chloe said, "But if anyone can kick him into shape, it's her." 


	2. Chapter Two: Your Place or Mine?

A/N: I'm currently admidst trying to rework some of my old chapters... I have about seven written, so expect those soon, but after that it might be a week or two between updates, sorry!  
  
**CHaPTeR 2**  
  
Belle narrowed her eyes because of the sun when she entered the courtyard. "What the HELL is your problem. You are such and insensitive little jerk, you know that?" she said, looking at him with a scowl. This was not looking very good for him.  
  
"Hey, I just speak my mind. And that was what I was thinking, so I said it." Shawn replied with a shrug.  
  
"Could you have put it a little lighter. Mimi is already insecure as it is, that did not help. She thinks she's in love with you, she was practically drooling." Belle was making frantic hand motions as she talked. Shawn started laughing. "What, do you think this matter is funny? Cause it isn't. I'm starting to wonder if you fell off the swing one to many times when we were children."  
  
"Actually, I was laughing at you. The hand inflections are quite dramatic." He told her, then paused to think. "And, no, I don't think it was the swing falls. I think it was all that liquor I consumed at the boarding school last year."  
  
"Whatever Brady. I probably had just as much to drink as you did and I'm still ok." She replied with a snort. "Besides, a beer or two doesn't really mess with you. They just make you pass out and then sick the next morning. Drugs on the other hand…those could mess with your head. You could loose a couple of brain cells to those. But I hope you haven't done any of those, I mean, I think your parents would seriously kill you, either that or send you to a reform school or something. Besides, drugs are just stupid. Alcohol in small doses is ok-"  
  
Shawn wanted her to shut up. And in his opinion, there was only one way to do that. He kissed her. She pulled away, looking at him with her mouth slightly open. "What was that for?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Well, it was the easiest way to shut you up." He said with a grin.  
  
Chloe stood at the doors to the courtyard. She turned quickly and went back to the table, sitting down next to Phillip. "He kissed her." She reported with a smirk, "What did I tell you? Sexual tension."  
  
"Go Brady! He kissed the most popular girl in school his first day back." Jason shook him head. "Man, some guys have all the luck."  
  
Later that afternoon, Belle walked into the penthouse. "Anybody home?" she yelled curiously. No answer. She plopped down on the couch, thinking about what happened during Algebra. Turned out Shawn had that class with her too.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
_"So, are you following me around or something?" she asked sarcastically as he took his assigned seat behind her.   
  
"Yeah, that's it. I'm obsessed with you." he replied dryly, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised after you kissed me like that this afternoon." she replied, a fake scowl on her face. She wasn't upset that he kissed her. Wasn't exactly happy, either, but pretty much was just confused. I mean, they were friends. But he was cute, so...what could being friends with benefits hurt?  
  
"Hey, it was fun, and it shut you up. Either way you look at it, it was a win-win situation."  
  
"Well maybe I'll let you shut me up again sometime." she told him with a wink._  
  
**END FLASHBACK**   
  
"I can't believe I said that!" Belle muttered to herself, falling back dramatically into the pillows on the couch. She banged her head against the arm of it. "What was I thinking?" Okay, she knew what she was thinking. Friends with benefits. But had that every really worked out for anyone?  
  
"Belle honey? Is that you?" a voice yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Yeah mom?" Belle said, lifting her head slightly.  
  
"You need to get ready, we are going out to dinner with the Brady's tonight."  
  
"What?!" Belle yelled back, her eyes widening.  
  
"Well, Shawn's back and they want us to go out and celebrate with them"  
  
"Alright." Belle ran upstairs, closing her door behind her. "Shoot shoot shoot! What am I going to wear?" She rummaged through her drawers. Suddenly, she ran to the door. "Mom?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah honey?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The Blue Note."  
  
"Ok, thanks!" she went back into her room and pulled out her short black skirt, slipping it on. Then she went to her closet, looking at her shirts.  
  
She pulled on her green sleeveless sweater. "No, this looks bad." She whipped it off and stood in front of her mirror. "Come on Belle, think. Something flattering, dressy, and I got it!"  
  
She went to her closet again and pulled out a black lace off the shoulder top. It was cute, and she hadn't gotten a chance to wear it yet. Slipping off her black skirt, she put on her red leather one. She modeled the new look in her mirror. "Perfect."  
  
Hmmmm...now what was she thinking. She sat down at the mirror in her room to check her makeup. Okay, so maybe she was liking this whole more than friends idea a bit too much. Nah, she just wanted to look nice. Was it wrong to want to look nice to go out to dinner? No, of course not.  
  
Belle looked at herself in the mirror, shaking her head. "Oh, who am I kidding?" she said to herself. Getting up, she grabbed the cordless phone off her nightstand and punched in a number that was almost automatic to her.  
  
"Hello?" a voice said on the other end.  
  
"Mimi! Help!" Belle said, sitting back down.  
  
"What's up? Oh, I heard what happened with Shawn." Mimi said.   
  
"Yea..." Belle said, suddenly feeling bad. Okay, so maybe Shawn had shot Mimi down, but still...Belle was Mimi's friend, and she shouldn't steal her latest love interest! Best friends just didn't do that.  
  
"Yea. Thanks for sticking up for me, but don't worry about it. I'm over him." Mimi assured her.  
  
"Seriously? That was quick" Belle said, raising her eyebrows. Usually these sort of crushes lasted _at least_ two or three days.  
  
"Uh huh...besides, I heard he kissed you! I think you should totally go for it...he may be a jerk, but he's cute."  
  
"Ugh. That's why I called...I don't know...I mean, we were friends for so long and-" Mimi cut her off, "No, uh uh. No over analizing. Just have fun, okay?"  
  
Shawn Brady stood in his room, muttering to himself. "I do not want to go, I do not want to go…" he wanted to look respectable so his parents wouldn't yell at him, so he put on a charcoal gray polo top and a pair of khakis. He ran a comb through his hair quickly then walked downstairs.  
  
"My, my, son, you sure look nice." Hope said to him, smiling, "Dressing up for Belle? You haven't seen her in so long."  
  
"Mom, I already saw her."  
  
"You did, did you?"  
  
"Yeah, I had class with her. Anyway, why would I dress up for her?"  
  
"Well, she is a pretty young lady."  
  
"Right mom. So, when are we leaving?"  
  
"Right now." Bo said, coming into the room carrying the car keys.  
  
"Is JT coming?"  
  
"Nope, he went over to Gran's."  
  
"Alright then," Hope said, "Lets get a move on."  
  
At the Blue Note, Belle and her parents were already seated when the Brady family came in. After they had all sat down at the table, Hope turned to Belle, "So, I hear that you and Shawn have class together."  
  
"Um, yes, Algebra and PE" Belle replied, shooting Shawn a questioning look across the table. He just shrugged.  
  
"Oh, so you have honors courses as well?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'm in three this year."  
  
"Oh, those must cut into your social time. Have you become a nerd this year Belle?" Shawn asked sarcastically. She kicked him under the table, and he scowled at her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him warningly, then smiled. "so, what language are you taking?" she asked.  
  
"Spanish. Unfortunately."  
  
"Oh. Mimi and I are taking French." She offered, than took a sip of her water. The parents began to talk about work and such. Belle looked around the restaurant, slightly bored. Under the table, she flipped off her high heels. Those things hurt.  
  
Just for kicks, she reached her foot over and rubbed it seductively against Shawn's leg. It caught him off guard, and he almost spit out his appetizer. Belle had to hold back a laugh. Shawn reached down and grabbed her foot, and Belle immediately pulled back. Jerk, she though.  
  
After they had had dinner, the parents settled in to talk yet again. "Mom," Belle asked, "Is it ok if I leave? Brady said he would pick me up."  
  
"Well, if you want to. Shawn, why don't you go with her." Both of the teens were about to protest, but Belle rolled her eyes. "Fine. Shawn, you coming?" she got up and started to walk towards the exit.  
  
"Yeah, I think spending time with you will be slightly less painful than spending the evening with the parents."  
  
"Oh, I'm touched." She pulled out her cell phone. She dialed home first "Brady? It's Belle. I'm at the Blue Note…pick up the phone!" she sighed. "Alright, I'll try your cell. And if you aren't picking up because you have a girl with you I'm going to get a cab and make you pay!" she threatened. Hanging up the phone, she looked at Shawn. "He does this all the time. He has a date and completely ignores me."  
  
"Hey, when love is involved, it comes first." Shawn offered in explanation.  
  
"Love?" Belle said laughing. "Yeah, right. Try lust."  
  
"Ah. So your brother's only in it for the score?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"A man after my own heart." Shawn replied, receiving a smack from Belle. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I'm trying his cell now." She dialed again, and this time he picked up. "Brade?" she questioned.   
  
"Sheila?" he replied.  
  
"Um no. Try your darling little sister."  
  
"Oh, sorry Tink."  
  
"Whatever. I'm at the Blue Note with Shawn. Can you please come pick us up?" she said in a sweet, innocent voice. Shawn laughed.   
  
"thank you Brady. See you in 15 minutes."  
  
"Well, we got a ride." She said, "But where to?"  
  
"Well, we could to back to my place." Shawn said suggestively.  
  
"And do what?" Belle said with a laugh. "You think I would actually make out with you? If so you are a serious head case."  
  
"Actually, I thought we could bake cookies." He deadpanned. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes, guys were so lame.  
  
"Right. Cookies. Was I correct in saying that you take home ec?"  
  
"Actually, yeah." He said with a smirk, "Cooking skills impress the ladies."  
  
"So do manners." Belle muttered under her breath. Shawn scowled. He had heard her. She looked at him innocently. "What? You can dish it but you can't take it?"  
  
"Yeah. That's it. So, tell me. You said you've had some conquests yourself. Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Hmmm. Not here." Belle said, looking back to the table where her parents were still talking animatedly. "Don't want the information to fall into the wrong hands. Or, as the case may be, be overheard by the wrong ears."  
  
"So, back to my place?" Shawn suggested again.  
  
"Nah. To my house. Brade would flip if he had to drop me off with a guy at a unsupervised house." She told him. "He'll feel better knowing you are on his territory, so he can kill you if he wants to." She quipped with a smile.  
  
"Oh, great." Shawn said. "Just what I need. An over protective brother after me."  
  
"Well, he won't hurt you unless you try something with me." She smiled devilishly and took a step closer. "do you plan on trying anything?"  
  
"Would you want me to?" he drew closer as well.  
  
"Depends." She said, "Do you plan on keeping the attitude."  
  
"Why? Does it turn you on?" he said, grinning at her sexily.  
  
"Try not." She said. "I go for the sweet boys."  
  
"Oh, you like to corrupt them yourself." He said, "I don't doubt you could do it, especially if you kept wearing outfits like that…" his eyes scanned her body. She shivered under his gaze.  
  
"Yeah, that's the general idea. But who knows, maybe I could go for a tough boy and turn him around." She replied, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Let the games begin, perfect girl. See if you can change me."  
  
"Thanks Brady!" Belle said, waving at him from the door of the penthouse. He had a date so he wouldn't be joining Shawn and her upstairs.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" he said as they walked towards the elevator. Belle punched the button for the 9th floor.  
  
"Well…" Belle said, turning herself to face him, "we could try a bit of this." She pushed him against the wall, kissing him forcefully. It took a moment for him to register what was going on. But as soon as the kiss started, it ended.  
  
"No fair." Shawn pouted. Belle just smirked.  
  
"What? All's fair in love and war."  
  
"Is this love or war?" Shawn wondered out loud.  
  
Belle smirked again, amused at his reaction.  
  
"Both, I would say." The doors opened and they stepped out into the hall. "So, you want to see my place?" she asked suggestively, pulling out her key. 


	3. Chapter Three: Get This Party Started

"You know it." Shawn said as she opened the door. "So, do I get the full tour."  
  
"Just come out and say it." Belle said. "you want to see the bedroom."  
  
"What? I'm a teenage guy. I fantasize about getting into a hot girls room."  
  
Belle laughed. "So, now you are calling me hot?" Belle had trapped him. He had to answer.  
  
"Of course." He replied. It surprised her that he had just come out and said it. "What guy in his right mind wouldn't think you were hot?"  
  
"Lots of guys." She muttered under her breath. He gave her a quizzical look. She just ignored it. "Anyway, my room hasn't been updated in years. It's pretty girlie."  
  
"Aww, big bad Belle has a little girls room? I would have never guessed!" he mocked her. She smacked him on the arm and headed up the stairs.  
  
"You coming?" she said as she reached the landing.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" he traipsed up the steps behind her. She opened to first door on their right.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, she said, "Good, it's not that bad. Welcome to the Princesses Lair." She said, opening the door wide.  
  
"It's…" he looked around, trying not to laugh. The walls were pink. Not something he had expected.  
  
"Yeah, I know, It's pink. Mom will not let me change it! I have asked to paint them but nope. She thinks that maybe if my room is little girl-esque then I'll stay their little baby." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I see." Shawn walked over to the bulletin board. There were lots of pictures of her during the summer. Parties, picnics, and everything else. Spotting one of her in a really cute bikini, he took it off the bulletin board. "I'm just gonna steal this." He said.  
  
"No you are not." She said, making a lunge for the picture. He held it above his head, amused that she could not reach it. She crossed her arms across her chest, pouting. "Give it back." She said.  
  
"Aww, does the princess get mad when her stuff is stolen."  
  
"Yeah, she does, and then she gets one of her royal henchman to kick the thief's ass." She shot back at him.  
  
"Why? Can't handle me yourself."  
  
"Not in a skirt and heels, my friend." She quipped. Kicking off her heals, she made another attemopt at getting the picture, but to no avail.  
  
"Ah, then I guess I'll just be keeping this picture." Shawn said smugly.  
  
"Whatever. You go downstairs and watch some tv, I'm changing clothes."  
  
"Oh, I can't stay here and watch?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door, locking it behind her, just in case.  
  
She heard a voice from outside. "Hey! No fair!"  
  
"Life's not fair Shawn." She opened the door again. She was wearing a pair of brown linen pants and a white tank top.   
  
"You can even look cute while slumming it." He quipped at her. She rolled her eyes and walked downstairs.  
  
"So, it is a Friday night. What good is there on tv?" she asked him.  
  
"How would I know? I don't usually spend my Friday nights on the couch. Well, not in the sense of watching tv."  
  
"Well, don't look at me." Belle told him, "I stayed at home maybe two weekends this summer. If I wasn't out partying I was over at Mimi or Chloe or Phillip's house."  
  
"Well, you have any movies?"  
  
"My old disney ones. And I'm sure Brady has some in his room…I'm just not sure if they are the kind of movies I would want to see."  
  
"Brady has porn?" Shawn asked, "I'll have to ask him where I can get some tapes."  
  
"Ugh! You do not, under any circumstances, discuss that kind of stuff with my brother! It's just gross!" she said, a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Well, can I ask Phillip?"  
  
"No that is just as bad!"  
  
"Well, I guess that means I don't have to worry about him as competition for you."  
  
"Hello, he has Chloe, for one. And he is like a brother to me. Besides, guys aren't exactly lining up at my door to get a date with me. Except Jason. And I stay as far away from him as humanly possible."  
  
"What, you don't like Jason?"  
  
"Ew, no. He is like such a major jerk. I wish he would just leave me alone sometimes."  
  
"I could arrange that."  
  
"If I wanted that done, I would have already asked Brady."  
  
"True, true. But there is another subject we must discuss."  
  
"And what would that be?" Belle asked, confused.  
  
"Well you told me I got to hear about your exploits. Now what are they?" he asked, sitting down on one end of the couch. Belle followed suit, seating herself on the other side and stretching her legs out on the seat between them.  
  
"Well, where should I begin? There hasn't been that many major things. I mean, what is there to do in Salem? But I've done the typical stay our all night skits, and have gotten drunk at parties one to many times to count. Plus there have been those times that your dad has had to bring me home because I was out on the streets at night."  
  
"Working the corner, eh?"  
  
"Try Jason and Phillip were too smashed to drive so I had to walk my ass home."  
  
"Well you just ruined that fantasy for me."  
  
"Haha. But you be a good boy and you might get a private show." She paused for a moment, staring directly into his eyes until he blinked and looked away uncomfortably, and Belle smirked. This was easier than she thought it was going to be. "okay, seriously this time, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I have no idea." Shawn said. "There is nothing on TV, and you won't let me into Brady's video collection-"  
  
"Even Brady shouldn't be allowed in that collection." Belle said. She got up and walked towards the stairs. "Come on, I have an idea."  
  
"And this idea takes place upstairs?" Shawn asked eagerly.  
  
"Down boy. I'm going to see if any one is on the computer. Maybe there is a party going on somewhere."  
  
"And someone who is sitting at their computer is going to know where the party's at?" Shawn asked, confused.  
  
"You would be surprised." Belle told him, opening the door to her room. She sat down at the chair and waited for the screen saver to turn off. She had had her computer on but with an away message up the whole time she had been gone. Looking at her buddy list, she saw that few people were on. "Hmm…let us see. Briant from Geometry-"  
  
"The one that was staring at you?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Yeah. Long story as to our whole relationship." Belle said, shaking her head. After two classes together the year before, Briant and her had made some weird rituals. She continued on looking at her buddy list. "Okay. We have Briant, who wouldn't have the slightest idea what was going on…and, ah. Kristen Moore. Good ole Kris will have an idea of what is going on."  
  
"Whose Kristen?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Okay. Did you by any chance see a girl today, probably getting followed around by multiple guys? Dark brown hair, hazel eyes? I think she was wearing a denim skirt and a red polo shirt?"  
  
"OH. Yeah. She is in my Home Ec class I think."  
  
"Yeah. Well Kris is a sweetie, but has managed to earn herself quite a reputation. And because of this she knows all the good parties."  
  
"Ah. And how did she manage to get that sort of reputation, but you didn't?"  
  
"Simple. I stay away from loud mouths like Jason. Besides, everybody loves me. They would never believe some nasty rumor about me." Belle tilted her head slightly, thinking, "Plus, my last name doesn't rhyme with anything that they could use as a new nickname."  
  
"What do they call Kristen? Moore only rhymes with…ah. Never mind."  
  
"Yeah." Belle said. She opened an IM window.  
  
BellaBabie: Hey hoe!  
SexieKitten: Yo slut! Whatcha be up to?

Shawn laughed. "Well you have interesting names for each other."  
  
"Girls that are friends can call each other this kind of stuff, and it is okay. Girls that are not friends call each other that? They get in catfights."  
  
BellaBabie: Not much. What's up 4 2nite?  
SexieKitten: Noada mucho…there's a kegger at Salem U.  
BellaBabie: Oh yea…like we could get into that!  
SexieKitten: Yea they wouldn't want to be tempted by us JAILBAIT!  
BellaBabie: I kno Rite? N-E-Thing else?  
SexieKitten: I dunno…Jase and Phil were thinking about raiding there rents liquor cabinets and doin' sumthin' but they haven't called meh!  
BellaBabie: Well I'll call Phil and c wats up.  
SexieKitten: aite babe.  
BellaBabie: BRB  
  
Belle reached for the phone on the top shelf of her cabinet. "Maybe they will be doing something. You could visit your first Salem party!"  
  
"Oh yeah…that is just one of those milestones I can't wait for."  
  
Belle laughed, "They aren't all bad." She dialed Phillips number.  
  
"HELLO?" he answered in a loud voice, talking over the music.  
  
"Kiriakas, if you are having a party and didn't invite me I'm gonna kick your-"  
  
"Whoa Belle, slow down! I called your house earlier but you weren't home. I was just about to try again!"  
  
"Sure ya were! Are you at your house or Jason's?" Belle asked. Shawn looked at her expectantly, and she gave him a thumbs up. Yep, there was a party tonight.  
  
"Jason's. You want me to come get you?" he asked. But Belle could already tell he had been drinking, his speech was already slurred.  
  
"No thanks. I'm gonna bring Shawn and get Kris to pick us up, alright?"  
  
"Okay. See you in 15."  
  
Belle looked down at her outfit. "Make that thirty." Hanging her phone up, she turned to Shawn. "I'm gonna get Kristen to pick us up and bring us over to Jason's."  
  
"Oh, this ought to be fun."  
  
"Well if Phillip brought the stuff it will be. His dad wouldn't notice if we raided everything." Belle told him. Then she turned back to the computer.  
  
BellaBabie: We got ourselves a party, girl!  
SexieKitten: Yea…give me the details.  
BellaBabie: It's at Jase's. Can u give me and a friend a ride?  
SexieKitten: Sure, sure. I'll be at your house in 20.  
BellaBabie: Okay. See ya then.  
  
Belle turned to Shawn. "Hate to do this to ya twice, but get out. I gotta change."  
  
"Didn't you say if I was good there would be a show in my future?" he asked.  
  
Belle smirked at him. "Wait until I've got some alcohol in my system. Then you'd be surprised at the show I'll give you.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll see myself out." He said, walking towards the door and closing it. Belle put her away message back up. This was going to be one fun night. 


End file.
